desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Stillwater Commandery
Stillwater Commandery is one of the 3000 Commanderies that make up the continent of the Grand Xia world, it is under the control of the marquis of Stillwater and currently belongs to the Northmont Clan. Locations Stillwater City The Commandery city of Stillwater Commandery, it also contains the Black-White College, the Carefree Caverns and the local branch of the Heavenly Treasures Mountain. Crimson Dragon Mountains The local headquarters of the Raindragon Guard, it also contains a teleportation array that can reach the entire Grand Xia. Swallow Mountain Region A region containing ten commandery cities, it is the home of the Ji Clan. Witchriver Immortal estate The former estate of Celestial Immortal Witchriver Major Powers Northmont Clan The ruling clan of Stillwater Commandery, it has existed since the Fiendgod Era and has at least one Celestial Immortal. Raindragon Guard The main enforcement arm of the Grand Xia empire, they have a presence in every commandery and are considered to be one of the two strongest powers within Stillwater Commandery alongside the Northmont Clan. The Eight Supreme Powers The eight supreme powers are the eight most powerful factions belonging to Stillwater Commandery (excluding the Northmont Clan, Raindragon Guard and major powers that have a presence but their headquarters elsewhere e.g. the Dongyan Clan) it consists of three major schools, three major clans and two major churches. [[Black-White College|'Black-White College']] The Most powerful of the eight powers, it is a major school with less than a 1000 disciples, is the school that Ji Ning has joined. The Skysplitter Sword Sect A major school that specializes in swordplay, has at least three Immortals. The Hundred Flowers Fairyland The third major school, it will only accept female disciples and is located in a standalone dimension which a major power set up, which is reffered to as the Hundred Flowers Fairyland Dragonhunter Clan A major clan that specializes in archery, it has a divine ability that is suited for archers that it won't teachto outsiders. The Eastriver Clan They are a clan that is said to be extremely skilled in commanding water. The Bluewood Clan A clan extremely skilled in controlling golems and constructs, and many of the constructs within Stillwater Commandery were created by them The Heavenly Saint Church A church that is said to "act in a manner which is big-hearted and honest, but also dominating and overbearing", they have existed for an extremely long time, and are also exceptionally mysterious. The Blood God Church The church was erected sixty million years ago, it is an extremely evil and crazed cult and members will often be pursued by the Raindragon Guards, due to the karmic sin that surrounds them. Lesser Powers Powers that do not have Immortals guarding them, or whose Immortals are not considered strong enough. Hun clan A merchant clan founded by a Primal Daoist, it employs at least three Immortals and is one of the two major merchant clans of the Stillwater Commandery as well as having a presence throughout the Grand Xia. Meng clan A powerful clan divided into several branches referred to as bends, Meng Roch hails from the east bend. Cloud clan The clan Cloudship and Cloudjade originate from. The Thousand Rivers School A school of the Stillwater Commandery, it has an estate within Stillwater City and has at least one Immortal guarding it. The North River School A school of the Stillwater Commandery. Snowdragon Mountain A former school of the Stillwater Commandery, early on in the story it serves as the primary antagonist as it attempts to take of the Swallow Mountain Region, but is later destroyed. It was led by three Primal Daoist's, Daoist Snowplume, Daoist Blackdragon and Daoist Coldsun who was a member of the Dong Clan and grandfather of Dong Seven, who had assaulted Ning's parents and was responsible for the death of Yuchi Mount, which later leads to King Yan sending a detachment of Golden Imperials to wipe out the school. Trueflower School A school of the Stillwater Commandery. Other Powers Heavenly Treasures Mountain The local branch is located within a hollow mountain inside Stillwater City, they are backed by the Grand Xia emperor and posses branches within every Commandery within the Grand Xia. Dongyan Clan While the Dongyan clan have a presence in Stillwater Commandery, their headquarters are located in the Highwater Commandery and they are instead considered to be a major power of the Highwater Commandery. The clan is sometimes called the Fresh Lotus tribe, after their secret manual the Lotus Manual, their clan being considered to be very powerful in the Dao of the Lotus. The Clan has a presence in three commanderies and possesses at least one Celestial Immortal. Category:Locations